Tortured Lovers
by Neko Miko and Hanyou
Summary: Discontinued Kagome is being abused by her husband, while Inuyash is getting suspicious that his girlfriend, soon to be wife is cheating on him. One day, fate brings these two together, but can they get through the many difficult obstacles to be together?
1. Horrible Beginnings Part 1

**A.N: hey guys I know that I didn't even finish my first story but I want to try and write a tragic the same time I'm writing the comedy story.**

**Nekomiko: hey guys hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Inu: Oh just get on with the story already! Don't take so long.**

**Kags: Inuyasha! Be nice would you, please?**

**Shippo: Yeah Inuyasha you might want to be nice to someone who could easily kill you.**

**Inu: She won't do anything to cuz she wuuuuvvvvvs me. Ne, nekomiko?**

**Nekomiko: Not enough to do this to you –erases him then redraws him as a woman**

**Female Inu: Hey! What did you do that for?!**

**-Kags and Shippo start laughing on the floor-**

**Nekomiko: Cuz I felt like it and you were being rude.**

**Inu: That doesn't mean you go changing people into girls!**

**Nekomiko: In my world you can. So hush up! Ok, on with the story!**

**Female Inu: Hey, wait! change me back!- begins chase nekomiko-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own the poem.**

_**Ch. 1 Horrible Beginning**_

_Where is my happily ever after?_

A young woman, around her thirties, had chocolate brown eyes and jet black hair that has a tint of blue in it. Her hair went down to the middle of her back and was slightly curled on the ends. She wore a midnight blue t-shirt that had the words 'Bite me' on it and a little picture of a girl biting someone.

She ran down the streets of Tokyo trying desperately to reach her destination in a short amount of time. She was trying to get home before _he_ gets home so she could make his dinner before he got angry with her again.

'Oh man! I'm so late! He's going to kill me! Literally' she panicked as she turned a corner. 'I wish I was young again so I don't have to worry about this stuff anymore.'

_Something that all little girls dream of_

"Please get off work late! Oh kami, if I've ever wanted anything then I never wanted anything more than I do now." She whined. When she turned the corner she saw a happy couple, but passed by them in a hurry. She admired them and felt jealously towards them and there happiness. When she ran in front of an alleyway, a pair of hands reached out and pulled her into the darkness.

"Aren't you a cutie" a raggedy man said huskily in her ear.

The man wore a baggy, dirty brown shirt that was torn in some places. His jean pants had rips and tears in many places. A horrible stench emitted off of him and his teeth were slightly yellow from recent lack of proper care. He had short, dark brown hair and dark blue eyes filled with desire. She shivered at the thought of what he might do.

"Please let me go! If I don't get home and make dinner, he'll be angry with me!" she pleaded.

"Don't worry it'll be over before you know it." He said as dragged her further in the dark of the alley.

"No! Please, stop! Stop it!" she cried.

_I'll tell you where those dreams are,_

"Hold still!" he yelled as he slapped her across the face.

"Please somebody help me!" she cried out, but no one heard because the streets were now empty. She began to cry.

_They were blown away by harsh reality._

The man stood above the now naked form of her and put his shirt back on. He turned towards her and had an evil smile plastered on his face that turned into a frown.

_No one cares for my happiness_

"Don't call the police or else I'll do much worse next time, got it!" he demanded and left her in alley. She covered herself with her hands as best as she could and continued to cry to herself.

_No body will be there if I fall,_

People began to fill the streets again and ignored her sobs within the alleys.

'Of course people come around _**after**_ I get raped!' she screamed in her mind. 'Gee! Aren't they kind-hearted people? Ignored somebody that's naked _**and**_ crying in a dark alley way. Guess I really can't count on anybody but myself.' She cried angry and sad tears and they rapidly ran down her face.

_Fall down a never ending pit of despair._

"Okay Kagome Onigumo- Higurashi," she said in a determined voice. "It's high time to stop feeling sorry for yourself and get your life back together."

_I realized that I had to survive,_

She got up and got dressed, then marched straight for her apartment. The look of determination slowly let her face as she neared her home and her horrible husband Naraku.

_Survive and live on this planet._

'Time to have another _chat_ with my_ darling_ husband' she thought ruefully. 'Why did he change? He was so kind to me while we were dating, but after the honeymoon it all went downhill."

"I should call Sango and Miroku, so I won't have to deal with him tonight…" she thought aloud. "No that will make Naraku angrier and Sango will call the police again. After the last call he has just been beating more as soon as he got out of jail."

_Only letting select few into my heart._

She walked up the stairs of the apartment complex and her head was down, completely dreading the moment she reached her home. She knew that he'd be good and drunk enough to beat her for 1. Not having dinner ready by the time he got home and 2. Looking like she just slept with another man which might have caused reason 1.

"Why me?" she whined.

She pulled out her keys and was about to unlock the door when it flew open and revealed vicious blood red eyes and an angry, scowling face. Her husband had long chocolate brown hair that is always put up in a high pony tail. He was wearing a loose, white t-shirt and faded blue jeans that hung loosely around his waist. **(A.N: I really didn't want to explain Naraku, but my friends say I should put more description so yeah.)**

_Where is my prince charming?_

"Get inside now." He said in a dangerously low voice.

"Naraku please understand why I…" she began to explain, but was interrupted by him.

"I don't care about you pathetic excuses!" he roared. "Now get inside and wait 'til I'm done watching my game!"

"Y-y-yes d-dear." She stammered. "Right away."

As she rushed by him, she could've sworn that she heard him mutter something along the lines of 'stupid woman' and 'wait 'til I get through with her.' She shivered at the thought of what he might do to her tonight.

_He's nothing but a slob,_

'I never should have married a demon! Oh, why didn't listen to mama and ji-san.' She thought regretfully.

He sat down in their couch and turned the volume back up on the TV to watch his baseball game.

_Sitting on the couch and watching TV._

"Get me my case now!" he bellowed. She jumped at the volume of his voice and scurried towards her small kitchen. The kitchen had baby blue tiled floors and red walls. The cabinets were made of oak wood and had black, stoned counters. Their refrigerator was an averaged size and was a white all over.

She reached inside the fridge and grabbed his case of beer, but slowly made the trip back to her dining/living room. It had cream colored walls and a tan, shaggy carpet floor. The entertainment center was small and beer cans practically covered it. They had one three- seated couch, one love bird couch, and one chair that all had a dirt brown color.

"Stand in front of me." He commanded in a calm voice as he reached for his beer case and opens a can. He closed his eyes as he took a couple of huge gulps. After he was through, he opened his eyes again.

"Naraku please let me explain." She pleaded.

"Fine lets hear what you have to say this time."

"I was on my way to make you dinner like you wanted me to, but some man pulled me into an alley… and… and…" she started to explain but began to cry as she remembered what had occurred earlier that day.

"And what?" he said, growing impatient and lifted a judging brow, clearly not believing her even though he knew she was telling the truth since he was the one who had hired the man to rape her. **(A.N: I'll explain what his plans are a little bit later because I don't want to put why he did it just yet =D.)**

"He raped and beat me!" she cried out then fell to the ground with her face in her hands as her body was violently shaking from the silent sobbing.

"Oh, you poor thing," He said with fake kindness in his voice. He got out of his place on the couch and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, but took it back as he noticed that she flinched at his touch. "Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you."

"Y-you're not?" she asked disbelievingly.

"No, of course not." He said. As soon as she breathed a sigh of relief, he added. "I'm going to teach you lesson about lying to me again!"

"NO, NARAKU PLEA…" she screamed, but was interrupted by Naraku's fist connecting to her stomach. She doubled over in pain and soon felt a sting to her face after he had slapped her across her cheek that sent her flying across the room. Blood began to spill out the corner of her mouth and a cut she had received from the glass she landed on.

A bruise began to form on her right cheek.

He walked over to her limp body and picked her up by the collar of her shirt and socked her in the nose. She cried out from the pain that coursed through her, it felt like she was just hit with a metal baseball bat. He threw her body on the floor and grabbed his wooden stick and repeatedly struck her in the rib cage, legs, and arms. He grabbed her by the hair and tossed her against the wall, as she slipped down the wall a trail of blood was left behind.

_After beating me._

After a couple more hours of getting punched, slapped, and being hit with a wooden stick. He moved away from her bruised and bloody body.

"Hurry up and get out of my sight and clean yourself up!" he ordered as he sat down to continue to watch TV, but added. "I can't believe you actually thought I would believe in that lie!" he laughed. "Just clean up the mess tomorrow cause I don't want to hear or see you right now."

She slowly got up, ignoring the pain that surged throughout her body and limped back to her own room. They had separate rooms after a year or two in their marriage. She sat in her old bed in the darkness of her room with no light but the moonlight shining through the window.

_I'm sitting in my corner wondering why?_

She lay on the bed and looked up at the ceiling, thinking back to when she saw that happy couple walking through the streets.

_Why do I suffer, while others live happily?_

'They looked so happy' she thought sorrowfully. 'That silvered haired hanyou and that girl looked totally wrong for each other. Funny, she sort of looked like me.'

_Why do I get beaten and abused._

'He looked so alive and full of fire, why was he with someone that looked so cold and distant.' She thought. She began to remember how he had his arm wrapped securely around that girl's waist.

He wore loose black pants and a deep red button up shirt that was open to show the white wife beater underneath. The red shirt brought out his intense, golden eyes. His shoes were black and red Jordan and he had a rope like chain around his neck with a demonic dog symbol. A shiny Rolex that looked brand new was on his left wrist. His silver hair was in a low pony tail that went down to his waist. He was maybe three heads taller than her and was buff but doesn't have huge muscles.

_While others receive more love._

The woman he held was about a couple inches taller than her. The woman had long, raven hair that reached down to her mid-thigh. Her eyes were deep voids of coal black. She wore a tight, yellow halter top that had a way too low of a v- cut. Her mini jean skirt only went a little bit above her mid-thigh.

'Ugh! She could've dressed a little bit more appropriately for public appearances. I'm just glad that there were no children out..' on that thought, Kagome remembered when she was pregnant six months after they were married. Tears of pain and sorrow formed in the back of her eyes as she thought back to when she was four months into her pregnancy.

_Mostly, why am I stuck with this pain?_

_Flashback:__**(A.N This will not have the poem in it cuz I just don't want to waste it on a flashback. I worked really hard on it and I just want to see it work with the story during its present actions)**_

"_Oh Sango!" a very four month pregnant Kagome exclaimed as she looked at café she just entered. She looked exceptionally well because she was wearing a baggy, grey sweatshirt with blue jeans. Her hair was put up in a sloppy ponytail, so a few strands of hair fell around her face. She didn't wear any make up just some chap stick on her lips. She was wearing her favorite pair white flats with light blue flowers on them._

_Kagome and Sango were at a small café in town that had just opened then. They sat by the window and just watched people walk by, but then Kagome took a good look around the little café. There were about eight or nine other tables that were all small, white wooden tables that had unique designs on them. The walls were covered in vines with various types of flowers entangled with the white fencing. A chandelier was hanging from the sky painted ceiling._

"_So Kagome, has the baby started to kick yet?" Her dear friend Sango asked._

"_No," she sighed sadly. "I don't think that happens until my seventh month during pregnancy. I just can't believe I'm finally going to have the family of my dreams!"_

"_Are you sure the baby is going to be ok? I mean you have told me that Naraku has been getting more aggressive lately."_

"_Don't worry yourself Sango. I'm sure he'll be back to normal once the baby comes" she assured with a beautiful smile._

_~~two hours later~~_

"_Bye Kagome!" Sango waved as she drove off in her green Mercedes._

"_Bye!"_

_Kagome got home twenty minutes later and started to cook dinner for her husband. She was humming to herself, so she didn't here the door open or the footsteps behind her until she felt a sharp pain go through her stomach. She looked down to see a dark, red patch around the belly area of her sweatshirt and noticed that it was growing bigger from the continual blood loss. Kagome fell to her knees and began to mourn for the loss of her baby._

"_MY BABY!!!" she cried. The only thought that went through her mind was 'who could have done this?'_

_She turned around and looked into the eyes of her husband then the bloodied knife in his hands. He had an evil smile plastered upon his malicious-looking face. When all he had to say was 'Oops, sorry 'bout that.' She fainted and only awoke in the local hospital. Sango and Miroku were the only ones there when the doctor came in and announced that the baby died and they had to remove it from her body while she was out. That day Kagome went into depression and couldn't stop crying._

_End Flashback_

_Where is my happiness?_

She began to cry again but stopped short when a girl entered her room and she was halfway undressed. This gave Kagome a little bit of suspicions but instantly threw them out the window as the woman turned around and was looking at her with teary magenta eyes. The woman had long, dark brown hair that was tied up in a low pony tail with a white ribbon. Her yellow t-shirt was sliding off her shoulder in a ruffled manner and she had on black dress pants.

_I'll tell you where…_

"Sango…" Kagome whispered in shock that her friend was here and the fact that she was in tears made in instantly forget her own injuries and become concerned for her friend. She instantly got up and ran to her frightened friend and embraced her in a calming hug. "Sango, what happened to you? Who did this?"

"It was…" Sango hesitated but then got a good look at the bruise on Kagome's arm and instantly became angered. "What happened to me?! Kagome, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

"It's… nothing. Look I'm more worried about you right now Sango." Kagome attempted to get the attention off herself and focus on what had Sango crying when she first entered the room.

"MY ASS IT'S NOTHING! KAGOME, LOOK AT YOUR ARM!" Sango then flipped the light switch to get a better look at the bruise, but once the lights came on she got a better look at the_ ALL_ damage that had been done to Kagome. "What the hell?! Kagome what happened to you?!"

_Down the drain of lost dreams_

"I… I fell… down the… stairs…" she lied

"BULLSHIT!!"

"Sango, it was an accident! Don't call the police!"

"Is this way sometimes you don't go anywhere for long periods of times?"

"Y-y-yes"

"Fine, you don't want me to tell then ill just make sure that Naraku has an 'accident'"

"No your just gonna make him angry!"

"He's making me angry!"

"Please Sango- chan!"

_Dreams I had as a child_

"Fine, but only 'cause you used my childhood name that one guy gave me. Kagome you have to do something about this! It's starting to get out of hand!"

"I will." She assured. "By the way, what was that guy's name? I remember him slightly and remembered we used to be good friends 'til I married Naraku."

"I don't know, but I'll ask Miroku since he still talks to him even though it's every once in a while because he's always busy with his career and girlfriend." She explained thoughtfully. _'Oh Kagome, I just hope you can get yourself out of this before you get in too deep.'_

'_Sorry Sango, but I still love him. Even after all this, I can't just simply get up and leave him 'til I know some else cares for me.' _Kagome thought sorrowfully.

_Never to be found again_

~.~one hour later~. ~

Sango left after chatting for a little bit, but would never mention what had her crying earlier so she wouldn't worry Kagome anymore than she already. Once Sango was gone, Kagome began to walk back to her room until she heard her husband's door open and she froze in her spot as she felt his heated gaze bore into her head.

"What the hell do you think you're doing out of your room?" he asked in a menacing voice and each word dripping in more and more venom.

"I-I-I was just walking my friend to the front door dear" she answered fearfully.

"Why the hell did you let her in and see you?! Didn't I tell you to stay in fucking room anyways?!"

"I-I-I didn't let her in, I guess she opened the door herself and came to my room without my consent. I didn't mean for her to see me honestly!"

"You're just trying to provoke me aren't you?" he replied in a sickly voice.

_Happily ever after aren't true,_

"N-n-no! I'm not I swear! She yelled as she began to take off in a mad dash to her bedroom, but was stopped by Naraku when he grabbed her wrist tightly. "NO! LET GO OF ME!"

"Oh I see someone has forgotten her place. Here let me remind you!" he said as he pulled his fist back then punched her face with all of his inhuman strength. She tried to push him off of her but that only made him more aggressive with his punches. After a while, he began to hit her with a metal stick saying that her blood was too dirty to be on his hands.

Once she thought he was done, she tried to crawl towards the front door to make an escape and get some help. Naraku saw her attempt and grabbed her arm roughly and twisted it behind her back until the sound of a loud and sickly pop in the air followed by a cry of pain afterwards. That wasn't enough so he began to kick her in the ribs getting high off her screams of pain and anguish.

_It's an idea given to us by movies._

Even through all this, Kagome began to think back to when she was young and blind to the cruel world. A time when she watch princess movies and kept saying that one day she would be married to the prince of her dreams. At that thought, a harsh and empty laugh escaped her lips and made the blows to her body harsher. She was limp as he lifted her body off the ground, and then threw her across the room like she was a ragged doll. Her body slammed hard against the wall and left a dent in it along with her blood.

_Only to be hopelessly lost,_

After the impact, she slowly began to lose consciousness and smiled at the thought that she would finally get some peace if she died. Unluckily for her, she was slapped across the face and came back to the world and was looking in the eyes of her husband, whom had an enraged look upon his face. 'Why can't he just let me die?' she thought ruefully. As if reading her thoughts he answered.

"You can't die now Kagome. Not when I'm just getting started." He then slammed her head into the nearest table, giving a satisfied smirk as he saw her blood drip down from her face.

_By the cruel world,_

The last thing she heard him say was…

"You will never amount to _anything_"

Naraku threw her out the front door and began to clean up the apartment before he called the hospital to come and get his pitiful wife. 'What was that man thinking when he married her?!' he thought. **(A.N: There's a hint for you guys about why he's acting like this.)**

After about thirty minutes of cleaning all the blood, he began to call the hospital, making up a fake story about how he found his wife beaten up badly when he got home. Like always they believed him seeing how they had nothing to prove him wrong otherwise, but they were still very suspicious of him.

_Once were on our own._

Naraku watched as they took Kagome to the ambulance on a carrier with a breathing mask on her face. _'Soon my sweet, very soon we will be together.' _He thought as an image of a woman very similar looking to his wife came to mind, but to him she was much more beautiful to him. They only met once, but he fell in love with her the instant he saw her.

~.~with Sango and Miroku~.~

"Hey Babe" A man with short, black hair that was pulled into a small pony tail at the back of his neck. He had charming, violet eyes that also held so much wisdom. He wore a dark, violet t-shirt and baggy black jeans. He kissed Sango as she walked into their house, but she didn't respond which instantly put him on edge thinking that he might have forgotten about something important.

"Miroku… I'm worried about Kagome." Sango confessed.

"Why?" He quirked a curios eyebrow. He had been worried about her long disappearenced.

"Well… I figured out that the reason why she has been disappearing for long periods of times is because Naraku has been hitting her but she doesn't want me to say anything. I really want to help her but I can't unless she wants it. Oh Miroku! What am I supposed to do?!" she explained all in one breath then began to sob on his shoulder.

"Shhhh, its ok I'm sure we'll find someway to help her." He reassured. In truth, he was very angry and wanted to punch in Naraku smug face for laying a hand on Kagome, but controlled himself and comforted Sango.

About ten minutes later after Sango had explained what had happened to Kagome the house phone rang, so Miroku got up and went to answer it.

"Hello, Houshi residence, how may I be of service?"

_Happiness can never be real,_

"Hello, this is the Shikon Hospital. We are calling to let you know that a Kagome Onigumo- Higurashi has been brought in for surgery. We need you to inform any close family members or friends and immediately come to the hospital for further information." The receptionist hung up after that. Miroku stood there letting the information sink in before rushing himself and Sango out the door.

"Miroku! What's wrong with you?!" Sango yelled as he pulled her towards the car in the parking lot.

"Kagome is in the hospital and is in surgery, but that's all they told me." He gave a brief explanation. Sango just quietly cried to herself the whole ride there.

~.~In the hospital~. ~

Kagome awoke for a little bit, but closed her eyes as soon as she opened them due to the bright light shinning in her eyes. She took in her surroundings and realized that she was in a hospital room, but she couldn't move an inch. All of a sudden, she heard the door open and saw her husband walk in and instantly her fear began to take over her whole body.

"Well, well, well," he started. "Looks like the little wench survived." He sneered at her and pulled a knife out from behind his back. "Let's see you survive this!"

_At least for me that is..._

With that said he ran and just right when he was about to stab her in the heart, Miroku came running in the room which distracted him. Kagome then felt a searing pain in her side and she knew that she had been stabbed in her ribs.

"KAGOME!!!" was all she heard before she blacked out again.

**(OMG! I felt horrible writing this chapter! Poor Kagome, I mean I'm srry to all you Kagome fans but it's all apart of my plans for the future in the story. Trust me, you'll understand later.)**

**Female Inu: Hey! What was that?!**

**Nekomiko: I told you that it was part of plan for later on in the story!**

**Female Inu: Not that! I mean why did you just run off and not change me back?!**

**Nekomiko: Oh… that.**

**Female Inu: Yes that!**

**Nekomiko: FINE! I'll change you back**

**Female Inu: YES!!!**

**Nekomiko: -erases then redraws him as a male but with a lot of acne- there, is that better –snickers-**

**Inu: What did you do?**

**Nekomiko: -looks away innocently- Noooootttthhhhhiiiinnnnngggg**

**Shippo: -busts up laughing on the ground hold his sides- Hey Inuyasha, why don't you look in a mirror and find out for yourself!**

**Inuyasha: -looks in a nearby mirror- What the hell?! –glares at nekomiko- You had better fix this!**

**Nekomiko: Or what, you gonna explode one of them suckers and kill us all?! –Rolls around the ground laughing-**

**Inuyasha: -grrr- I'm gonna kill you!!!**

**Nekomiko: -gets up and runs away- You'll never catch me alive copper!!!**

**Inuyasha: -chases after her- You won't be alive when I'm through with you!!!**

**The rest of the gang: Oooookkkkaaaaayyyy. Weird.**

**Sango: Well that's it for this chapter sees ya next time!**


	2. Horrible Beginnings Part 2

**Neko: I am REALLY sorry about how this chapter had previously turned out, but as I had said before, "I really rushed this chapter because I couldn't write a chapter for InuYasha." I really just said fuck it and jumped the gun!**

**Inu: Wow didn't know you were such a slut… - looks at her teasingly- **

**Kaggs: Inuyasha! Don't say things like that because you know that isn't the way she meant it and you know it. Plus, I don't want to hear you guys fighting again, you barely stopped two hours ago and…**

**Neko and Inu: Shut up already! –closes eyes and puts hands over their ears- Damn it woman we'll stop just stop your damn babbling! –blinks at each other- Stop saying the same thing as me at the same time! –pause- I can say whatever the hell I want! –glares- You damn mutt/fleabag!**

**Miro: -sighs- They finally start yelling at someone else and they can't even last without yelling at each other… unbelievable.**

**San: Well I say we all leave and go… -tick on the side of her head forms as she feels a hands on her lower back- Hentai! –slaps Miroku and stomps away-**

**Miro: Wait Sango! – runs after her with Shippo and Kagome not far behind-**

**Neko: Where the hell did everybody go?**

**Inu: Maybe they ran away because they couldn't stand looking at you any more.**

**Neko: Or maybe they were scared that one of your many huge zits was about to explode all over them!**

**Inu: I wouldn't have these damn zits if it wasn't for you! **

**Neko: Fine I'll get rid of them. – erases all of Inu zits-**

**Inu: Yes! I'm zit free! – jumps up and down excitedly.**

**Neko: -In a singing voice- You might want to run from the rabid dogs…**

**Inu: What rabid dogs?**

**Neko: -Draws rabid dogs- These ones, attack!**

**Inu: Damn feline bitch! –runs away from dogs-**

**Neko: -Rolling on the floor laughing- ha-ha loser! Well, I hope you enjoy Chapter 2 Revised!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! Rumiko Takahashi does. Lucky girl I tell ya. I don't own any songs!**

Ch. 2 Horrible Beginnings Part 2

The music could be heard as the people inside were busy dancing with there dates or random people. Sun kissed eyes watched silently watched he mentally prepared himself for what he was about to do.

"Hey, you ready?" a voice asked behind him.

"Yeah, tell the DJ to put it on track 3 first then 7." The indigo-eyed man nodded and left his friend to finish getting ready. He could smell the nervousness rolling off him. He sighed; his friend hadn't been the same arrogant and overly confident person he was before his heart was broken. His current girlfriend wasn't helping him either since she looks just like the girl, plus she keeps sleeping around. He knows that she is but he's just desperate, so he keeps her around at his own expense.

'Oh well,' he thought as he handed the DJ his CD and gave the same directions as his friend had told him before walking to the bar. 'No point in thinking about it right now.' With that thought, he headed towards the bar to grab a few drinks. The man had long black hair that was tied up high and his indigo eyes scanned the dance floor. He wore a brown muscle shirt with black pants and black and white sneakers. His eyes snapped up to the stage as the lights were dimmed down and a spotlight appeared in the middle of the stage.

The lights went out and the DJ announced a new singer to the club and everyone clapped and all the girls started to go crazy when the lights came on and a young man with silver hair and dog ears appeared on the stage. The handsome man looked about 32 years old. He was wearing a pair loose black pants and a deep red button up shirt that was open to show the white wife beater underneath. The red shirt brought out his intense, golden eyes. His shoes were black and red Jordan and he had a rope like chain around his neck with a demonic dog symbol. A shiny Rolex that looked brand new was on his left wrist. His silver hair was in a low pony tail that went down past his waist. He had muscles but not those overly huge and disgusting kinds just some that showed he worked out.

He looked over the crowd and the music began to play as he said, "I'm gonna start this show off with a song meant for the woman I love…" As the music began, beautiful chocolate eyes and her radiant smile.

A foreign beauty, so exotic

When she smiled at me

She took my breath away

She's reminiscent of a goddess

It's a shame that we could not communicate

How do I say?

How do I say, Hello

I just wanna talk to you

How do I say

You're beautiful

And I can't take my eyes off you

I don't wanna say the wrong thing

I wanna use the right words to impress you

My baby,

How do I say,

How do I say?

Couples began to slow dance as he sang. At that time he wished he could have the love of his life look at him with the same amount of love like all of the couples in the room, but shook the painful memories out of his head and continued.

How do I say?

The room was filled with her sweet aroma

When she danced her hips moved oh so sensuous

She speaks with her body, so hypnotic

In a language that I never will forget

(I hear her calling)

Spinning around in the crowd 'til she found me

Then she started moving closer and closer

Does she know that I want her I want

I wanna be with her tonight

So I caressed her faced, kissed her lips

In my life I never felt quite like this

I never had a loss for words

One kiss from her has got me speechless

How do I say, hello

I just wanna talk to you

How do I say

You're beautiful

And I can't take my eyes off you

I don't wanna say the wrong thing

I wanna use the right words to impress you

Mujer Bonita,

How do I say,

How do I say?

How do I say, hello

I just want to talk to you

How do I say

You're beautiful

And I can't take my eyes off you

I don't wanna say the wrong thing

I wanna use the right words to impress you

Mon Cherer,

How do I say,

How do I say?

Baby lets engage in a deep conversation

The mighty language we speak

Won't need any translation

The oddessy of physical pleasure

As we explore, together this universal language of love

Can you tell me how do I put it into words

How do I say, hello

I just wanna talk to you

How do I say

You're beautiful

And I can't take my eyes off you

I don't wanna say the wrong thing

I wanna use the right words to impress you

Monto Bella,

How do I say,

How do I say?

How do I say, hello

I just wanna talk to you

How do I say

You're beautiful

And I can't take my eyes off you

I don't wanna say the wrong thing

I wanna use the right words to impress you

Mon Cherer,

How do I say,

How do I say?

How do I say, hello

I just wanna talk to you

How do I say

You're beautiful

And I can't take my eyes off you

I don't wanna say the wrong thing

I wanna use the right words to impress you

Mujer Bonita,

How do I say,

How do I say?

I want you...Te deseo

I need you...Te necisito

Can I have you?...Tienes que ser mio?

What must I do?...Que debo hacer?

What is your name?...Cual es tu nombre?

So beautiful...Eres tan hermoso

Can I take you?...Puedo tenerte?

So precious...Tan precioso

I love you...Te amo

How do I say…

The music began to fade and the crowd cheered. "Alright, now I'm gonna kick it up a little."

Once again the music had started and he thought back to when he shared his first school dance with her in high school. How he had been looking at her from his table while she danced with her date. Jealousy had consumed him and he had practical stomped over to the couple and asked if he could cut in with a strained smile on his face.

Ey Girley ey ey girley ey eh eh ey girlWhat's your name?

Baby, what's your number?

coz girl you got me, you got a brother wondering if you wanna, meet me in theI can be your friend till the end- till the end

The crowd cheered once more as he walked off of the stage and began to weave his way through the crowd. The music was pounding and everybody began dancing again and he saw one of his best friends in the crowd with a red head, both obviously drunk by the way they were dancing.. He was wondering if he should've taken that offer t becoming a singer a while back when he had first started to sing here. 'Naw, being famous is too much of a hassle.' He thought as the song came to an end.

"Hey Yash! I didn't know you could dance like that! You were awesome man!" he slurred.

"Well Kouga, the reason why you didn't know was because I never told you about any of my songs in the first place!" Kouga looked at him blankly then passed out on floor. Inuyasha just stepped over him and headed for the parking lot to get in his silver sports car. "Kikyo said to meet her at the mall downtown so I guess I should just walk there since it's only ten minutes from here." He said to himself.

He quickly made sure that his doors were locked and began to walk to the mall. As he was walking down the road he began to think more about why and how he ended up where he was today. His thoughts quickly vanished as turned the corner he saw his girlfriend kissing another man. It still hurts to know that she cheats on him but he only tolerates it because she just looks so much like **her**.

"Come on Kikyo, we don't have time for this." He commanded emotionlessly. She jerked her head away from the man in shock that she had been caught.

"Inu- poo, it's not it looks like!" she tried and failed miserably to explain to him.

"Whatever, just get your ass in the car." He said in a low voice. She began to walk off to the parking lot in the club. As soon as she turned the corner he looked at the man she was kissing. "If I ever see or smell you around her again, I'll make sure that you'll end up in the ICU at Yoshima Hospital. Got it?" he threatened. The man nodded and ran off into the mall. Inuyasha ran to catch up to Kikyo; once he did he put his arm around her waist.

As they rounded another corner, he caught a familiar scent and saw a frantic woman run past them. She smelled of jasmine and lavender that was heavy, so she was worried about something and terrified. He tried to forget about it the whole walk home but he couldn't forget the look if terror written all over her tired face. 'She looks familiar to…' he shook that thought away. 'No, it couldn't be. I moved away from that place years ago, so there's no way I would see her around here.' He convinced himself. They reached the car and began the 5 minute drive home.

"Inuyasha, are you still going to head over to Miroku's later?" Kikyo asked. He looked down at her and stared for a bit before answering.

"Yeah, why?" he looked at her suspiciously. She either didn't notice or she was ignoring it when she replied.

"No reason. I have to go meet my friends so I'll see you when you get home alright." She informed when they pulled up the drive way.

"Whatever, just don't bring your boy toy home because I don't feel like smelling another guy with your scent on you." He said gruffly.

"Inuyasha you know…" she started but he rudely interrupted her.

"Just quit trying to lie to me Kikyo! I don't give a fuck about you cheating on me as long as I don't have to see, smell, or hear it! Just shut the fuck up and take the fucking car to whatever guy you're whoring yourself off to!" he yelled furiously.

She just stared at him then asked for the keys and promised that she wouldn't bring him to the house this time. He sighed as he walked in the house and changed into some more comfortable clothes to wear and started making dinner.

"Wonder if I'll ever see her again…" he trailed off as he let a tear slip down his face, but quickly wiped it off. "No, I can't cry about it any more because she made a choice and chose him. She didn't love me like I loved her, but I wished that she would've given me more time. I'm sure she would've loved with time." He tried to think of something else as he walked to the finished ramen and watched some music videos on BET.

When he just finished the watching TV about an hour and a half later, the phone rang. He sighed answered it.

What?

**I don't have time to talk but I have to cancel game night, alright?**

I don't care Miroku, but may I ask why?

**Sorry but I don't think that I am allowed to tell you. This is a need to know basis and you don't need to know.**

Well seeing how you cancelled, aren't I allowed to know the explanation?

**Look I don't have time for this, I'll talk to you later. Bye**

He hung up before he got a chance to argue or say bye. Inuyasha sighed and just dragged his feet all the way upstairs and into his room. He plopped down on his large king sized bed and sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. 'How come my life seems like hell.' This was his last thought as he succumbed to his body's needs and fell asleep.

**Xxxxxx**

He woke up when he heard the front door open and smelled Kikyo's scent covered with the smell of another man and knew she slept with him. 'She better not try to sleep in here tonight because I'm not in the mood to try and tolerate that disgusting stench.' He thought tiredly and sighed in relief when her smell went to one of the guest rooms of the house.

He got up and decided that he would go to work early since it was 6:00 am in the morning and he couldn't go to back to sleep. He went his closet and pulled out a white collared shirt and a pair of neatly pressed khaki's. He grabbed a white wife beater and a pair of boxers and made his way to the shower. He only took a five minute shower and took ten minutes to get dressed. He grabbed his chain and Rolex before he left the house with a piece of toast in his mouth.

He hopped into his black V8 Titan that had a silver dog demons with red eyes painted on each side. He drove up to the hospital that he worked at, Yoshima Hospital. He always wanted to be a doctor because he was always fascinated with disease and injuries, but not in a sadistic way just curious. He loved helping others get better and saving lives, but felt guilty when he wasn't able to save someone and had to break the news to their loved ones. The main reason he had wanted to help people was because she had always put everyone else's needs before her own and helped anyone with their struggles no matter what it would do to her. She had been the most caring and loving person he had ever known, but he let her get away. He mentally shook these thoughts away as he walked through the sliding glass doors.

The receptionist saw him and handed him some patient medical information that he needed to look over and made sure to visit. Inuyasha walked to his first patient list under Mrs. Onigumo. 'Hm, why does that name sound so… familiar?' he asked himself. As he reached the room the saw black haired man run in there and yell a name that sounded like…

"**KAGOME!" **

Inuyasha' eyes widened at that name and his heart lurched into his throat. "Why?" he whispered to himself, but snapped out of it when a nurse pushed past him and ran into the room. He decided that something was happening and it needed his assistance at once.

When he entered the room his heart dropped to the bottom of his stomach at the sight he saw. A deranged man was being held down by two demons and five humans, but that's not what caught his attention. There **she** was, lying in the hospital bed with white sheets that were quickly becoming red as her blood was being soaked into the sheets.

He would've thrown up but he felt a comforting hand his shoulder but he didn't bother to see who it was, that entire time he was concentrating on was the bleeding woman in front of him.

"Kagome…" he whispered. His day was already going horribly wrong.

**Neko: I'm sorry if this one seemed a little rushed but I couldn't think of how I wanted Inuyasha's side to go so yeah…**

**Inu: -laughs evilly- guess who's back**

**Neko: What the hell? How the fuck did you get away from the dogs unharmed? –glares furiously-**

**Inu: You seemed to have forgotten that I'm an **_**Inu**_** hanyou. –smiles in triumph- That means I can speak dog.**

**Neko: Crap!**

**Inu: -barks to the dogs-**

**Neko: What did you say to… -screams and runs away from rabid dogs-**

**Kaggs: Wow Inuyasha, you actually won this time.**

**Miro: Yea but how long before she realizes that she could just remove the dogs that she drew in the first place?**

**San: True. What will you do then?**

**Inu: Oh I wouldn't worry bout that… -holds up Neko's pencil-**

**Shippo: When did you get that?**

**Inu: That's not important. I have it and that's all that matters.**

**Everyone: Riiiiiiiiight…**

**Inu: Til next time!**


	3. Disturbing Reunions

**Neko: Hey guys! I'm back and I hope you enjoyed my one-shot story: Final Heartache. It turned out really big and I'm glad the way it turned out.**

**Inu: Well I'm not! How could you kill Kagome? Huh?**

**Neko: Baka! I didn't kill her! It's called **_**ACTING**_** you should try it sometime, but NO! We had to trick you into thinking she was dead to make it real since you couldn't act worthy to be called a piece of crap!**

**Inu: (appalled) I can too act!**

**Neko: Can not (hisses)**

**Inu: Can too! (growls)**

**Kags: (sighs) Here we go again… (Neko and Inu Arguing in the background)**

**Miro: Will they ever get along?**

**San: I don't think so, Shippo do you mind if I start us off, instead of you like we planned?**

**Ship: No, go ahead…**

**San: Ok, thanks! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha!**

Chapter 3. Disturbing Reunion

InuYasha was frozen at the door as he gazed at the woman on the hospital bed, the woman who he had dreamed of meeting once again after all of these years. The past few years have been hell in his life. No matter what, however, he always had her in his thoughts and this stopped him from dating other women until the day he met Kikyo.

He remembered that day all to well… she had been dressed as she does now and his heart clenched at the thought of Kagome ever becoming a prostitute. He walked up to her and as he got closer his heart that had been stuck in his throat dropped to his stomach as he realized that she was a different woman. He was both disappointed and relieved as he had come to this realization. They had talked and ate dinner together, but the whole time he kept seeing Kagome and not the women before him. She asked him if they could meet again and he didn't think about his words before he had answered 'yes' and left the diner. After that they had went on these little meetings more often and each time InuYasha kept imagining she was Kagome and that they were going on dates together as a couple. Six months later, he asked Kikyo out and asked her to move in with him. He was feeling guilty that he was using her and she was nothing but nice and caring to him. He felt the least he could do was to return the feelings he _thought_ she had for him and to this day he still feels that he needs to do this.

He hadn't expected to meet Kagome, but he never dreamed that they would meet again like this. 'Never like this…' he thought sadly as his gaze softened as he looked at her ghostly pale face. A commotion to his right caught his attention and he turned to see what was going on in his patience room. A man with deranged red eyes and wild deep brown hair was struggling against the guards that held him down. Miroku was being held back as he tried to attack the man with tears running down his face. The whole time he had been friends with Miroku, he had never seen the man cry besides to the times when he came to InuYasha while he was grieving his fathers death at the age of 6. He took a step forward to go pummel the guy for harming the girl that he loved, but a small whimper brought his attention back to her for a second before he glared at the man again with so much hatred and anger blazing in his sun kissed eyes The smell of blood hit his nose like a punch to the face and he turned to see a river of blood trailing down Kagome's arm.

Kagome had a hard time breathing and she felt an immense amount of pain coming from her ribs. She heard people shouting and a lot of moving around somewhere in the room and all of the shouting wasn't helping the current migraine she had pounding against her head. 'Where am I?' she thought faintly and gave a soft whimper as pain shot through her as she tried to open her eyes. 'Somebody… please, help me…' she thought before she had lost consciousness and her world became dark once again.

InuYasha panicked and called for the nurses to prepare her for surgery as he took off to the emergency room. As he ran down the white hallways he could feel his heart pounding against his chest at the thought of losing her after just seeing her again. A door with the sign E.R. shining red above it appeared as he turned a corner. He burst into the room to see that every thing was almost ready so he took off his coat and prepped for the surgery quickly. The nurses in charge of taking care of Kagome busted in with her and they worked quickly since she was loosing a lot of blood, fast. 'Why is she losing so much blood?' he thought to himself.

"It seems that she has been brutally beaten and its causing her to loose so much blood." one of the other doctors stated as if answering the question he had asked in his head. InuYasha quickly repaired the wound and the others that had reopened from moving her around.

As everyone began to clean up and leave the room, InuYasha sat there and stared at Kagome's bruised face. Both of her eyes were surrounded a blue-greenish coloring signaling that blood was bleeding underneath the skin. Her short hair was covered in the dried blood that had been pooling around her before she was brought to the hospital.

He remembered when he had first met her, she had been assigned as his lab partner in chemistry during sophomore year in high school. Kagome walked up to him and introduced herself with a genuine smile. They were inseparable the whole year until she had to move to another town and they had lost touch. He thought that he would never be able to see her again until she had returned senior year, but her personality had completely changed. Her hair no longer flowed down to her waist, it was cut all the way to just a little below her ears. Her clothes had become darker and her eyes that had shown so much emotion were cold and dead. She had let her grades drop and that's when he figured out that she was dating HIM. He had done something to her because she always turned away from him when he was trying to talk to her. When graduation came, Naraku had proposed to her and she accepted and InuYasha was invited to the wedding since by then they had a friendship but it wasn't like when they were sophomores. He went to the wedding and watched her go into the arms of another. He told himself that as long as she was happy that he would deal with his broken heart, but then decided that it would be best for the both of them if he left from her life and never return. After the reception, he never contacted her again and lived his life miserably.

InuYasha sighed and shook the sad memories from his head. He stood up from the stool and began to wheel Kagome to her room so she could rest in there instead of the E.R. He hated the smell of hospitals, it smelled of the sick and the dead. However, he always loved helping people in his own way, almost like tough love except that he didn't love them. He just felt that he wanted to protect people and help save lives like he wish he could have with his mother.

The bland white hallways seemed never ending as he wheeled Kagome's bed to her room. His foot steps echoed through the halls and the irritating squeaking of the wheels weren't helping his anxiety. To make things worse, he caught the scent of Kikyo entering the building and steadily making her way towards him. He decided that he needed to get Kagome to her room quickly. He quickened his steps but he wasn't fast enough as he saw Kikyo rounding the corner and was slowly making her way towards him.

'Damn it! Why did the E.R. have to be on the first floor?'

"InuYasha!" she screeched once she stood next to him. "Why haven't you been answering your damn phone? I've been trying to call you for the past three hours!"

His face portrayed no emotion as he looked at her, but he was surprised that it took that long. 'What am I thinking? Of course an injury like that would take time to take care of properly.' He quickly pushed those thoughts away and took in Kikyo's outfit. 'Why did she come to a _hospital_ dressed like that?'

Kikyo was wearing a lavender tube top that stopped right underneath her chest making it look more like a top of a bikini. Her white mini skirt did nothing to cover her properly and she had on white stilettos. 'Ugh! Why do I even bother with her anymore? She never listens to me when I tell her not to come to my work dressed like that.'

"I was in the E.R. Kikyo. How many times do I need to tell you? If you're going to come visit me during work, you need to wear something more appropriate." He rolled his eyes and folded his arms before preparing himself for her ranting.

"What do you mean appropriate? What's wrong with what I have on now?" she hissed at him and her cold eyes narrowed into slits with annoyance and anger.

InuYasha sighed. "Kikyo… what you are wearing covers next to nothing and we have families and elderly that come here. We don't need you causing trouble for us. We've already had to deal with a lot of complaints from your last visit." He explained tiredly. He turned and started to wheel Kagome's still body to her room again.

"InuYasha! Get back here, I'm not through talking to you!" Kikyo screeched as she stomped her white stilettos on the hospital tiles. He mumbled for her to keep quiet in the halls and just continued to walk down the white depressing hallways.

He strolled up to room 113 and quickly opened the door and rested her body on the bed prepared for her. The nurses that had been waiting for him, helped him insert the needles into her and get her comfortable. Just before he left the room, he gave one last look of longing to Kagome's motionless body then left to his office.

'Today has been too long and it's just the beginning of my shift.' He thought tiredly to himself. 'I bet no one would mind if I fell asleep for a little bit, right?' All thoughts quickly disappeared from his head as he felt his eyelids getting heavier by the second and his body became completely relaxed.

_Dream Sequence:_

_InuYasha's POV-_

_I woke up in my bed and I felt something warm snuggle to my chest. It was so soft and the scent was addicting and familiar. I sat there for a minute before I realized that this wasn't my room and it whoever was sleeping next to me wasn't Kikyo, because she never sleeps in the same bed as me since I'm a 'filthy hanyou.' I snorted at that thought because if anyone was filthy it was her since she sleeps around so much I'm surprised that she hasn't caught anything yet. I tossed my thoughts aside as I felt the person move. I looked down to see bluish black hair but then the woman looked up at me and I was genuinely surprised to see Kagome in my arms._

"_Good morning dog-boy" she purred before she gave me a quick peck on the lips. I didn't do anything since I was to shocked to say something back. She pulled back with a concerned look on her face before pouting cutely. "Oh, I see. Your still mad about me letting Suzume go out on a date with that boy behind your back, huh? Well, he was a complete gentlemen and returned her to us-_before_ her curfew-safely."_

"_What?" I asked stupidly since I wasn't able to comprehend anything that was going on around me. I felt something like fatherly concern at the mentioning of Suzume and I got a closer look at Kagome and realized that she did look a little older than when I saw her in the hospital._

"_When did you get out of the hospital and why am I here?" I asked her and she giggled softly behind her manicured hand._

"_About 2 weeks ago. Remember? I had Takeshi and we are suppose to bring him home today." She tsk'd and shook her head gently. "Are you okay? Do you have a fever? You're acting so strange…"_

"_I'm fine…" I muttered to her and she nodded her head but looked at me suspiciously. Kagome told me that she would make breakfast then we would go down to the hospital to go get Takeshi. The whole time she talked to me I sat there thinking how all of it happened. I couldn't remember any fuckin' thing that led me to where my life is now. How did Kagome and I end up together with two kids?_

_After breakfast, we got ready to go to the hospital. Kagome and Suzume kept giggling and talking about how excited they were to get the infant home. Suzume was 15 years old and she had her mother's heart-shaped face, but that's where their similarities end. Her eyes, hair, ears, and personality were just like mine. I can't believe that I was on my way with my _wife _and _daughter_ to go get my son. I have never felt so happy in my life. Is this what it's like being together with Kagome? I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world._

_I didn't see the truck that ran the red light even though I should have, I didn't hear the screech of the tires and I should have. When the truck impacted with my car, the car that held both my wife and my only daughter, the car that held my happiness, my life, my joy, my _wife_, my family. The last thing that came to mind was the dazzling smile that belonged on my wife's heart shaped faced and my daughter's glaring stubborn eyes, at that moment, fear pierced my heart because if they don't make it I would no longer be able to see the amazing family i loved._

_I awoke to an annoying loud beeping that seemed to be next to me. When I attempted to sit my body up, searing pain coursed through my body and I had to bite down the whimper that slowly crawled it's way up my throat._

_Where am I? What happened? Where's Kagome and Suzume?_

_These were the first questions that came to mind before the crash flashed through my head and played out like a horror movie in my mind. Everything was in slow motion. The blood curdling screams, the screech of rubber against asphalt, the feeling of my bones in my ribs cracking. My eyes shot open then closed just as quick as they opened once the blinding white lights stung my eyes. This time I slowly opened them so they could readjust to the brightness of the room, then I to a look at my surroundings. The whole room was bleach white that reflected the light around the room, making it brighter than it seemed. To my left, there was a wall that had a window and three machines. There were many wires connecting me to them. The heart monitor beeped loudly in my ears which was beginning to give me a migraine._

_I'm in the hospital. Where is my wife? My children?_

_With those questions, panic course through my veins and I struggled to get up. I ignored the numbing pain and ripped the wires from my body which caused some of my blood to spill onto the bed. I turned and set my feet on to the cool speckled teal blue tiled floor. When I stood, my legs felt like jelly and I immediately fell to the ground. The hospital gown didn't help me keep warm as I felt the icy cold air nip at my exposed flesh and caused a shiver to run down my spine. Just as I was about to try and stand once more, my small family busted through the door. I ran my eyes over them to see if they were hurt anywhere. Kagome had a few scratches here and there, while Suzume appeared to have no visible injuries. Both of their eyes widened as they stared at me on the cold tiled floor before they busted into tears and ran into the room._

"_InuYasha!" "Dad!" They both yelled in relief and shock at seeing me out of the bed. Kagome set a car seat down before she ran into my awaiting arms and sobbed into my shoulder. Suzume tried to hold back her tears but I knew she would come crying into my other shoulder once she saw it was alright. I nodded to her and she rammed into me. I stood there shocked and in brief pain before my ears processed her crying. The room became filled with the salty smell of their tears_

"_Shh…" I whispered softly to them as I rubbed their backs soothingly. "I'm alright, see? I'm not gonna leave anytime soon."_

"_InuYasha…" Kagome sobbed. She pushed her head further into my shoulder and clung on to my gown tighter. "I was… so scared! Scared that you weren't going to make it!"_

_Before I could say anything to calm her, Suzume looked up at me with big teary amber eyes. "Please daddy…" she whispered softly that even with my enhanced hearing, I had to strain to hear her. "don't scare us like that again."_

_I gazed down at her softly. "Never again will I scare you. I promise."_

"_Lair." they both said._

"_Feh!" I scoffed. "I'm alive ain't I? So you two can just quit your cryin'."_

"_We're not crying!" They wailed as they shook me._

"_Okay then, babbling. You women get so emotional."_

"_Inuyasha! Even when your seriously injured, you're still the same arrogant jerk from elementary school." Her eyes were red and puffy from her current crying and I saw tears on the edges of her eyes, threatening to fall. Both Kagome and Suzume threw themselves away from me and turned their backs away from me._

_I sighed and laid back down on my current bed. A whimper came from the car seat that Kagome had set down. One whiff and I knew that it was my son in there._

"_Is someone going to bring me my son anytime soon?" I asked and Kagome gasped as she realized she forgotten about him. She ran over to the him and unfastened him from the restraints that were made to keep him in. She walked over to me with a small blue bundle in her arms then set him in my arms. I looked down to see his curious, wide opened hazel brown eyes staring up at me. He had a small nose and a little tuft of black hair on his head, next to his hair were two silver puppy ears that were alert to any and all noise. His nose began to twitch and I knew that he was scenting me because he realized that I was his father. He produced a large Kagome like smile except he didn't have any teeth just yet. My eyes softened as I watch him gazed back at me._

"_InuYasha!" Kagome… no wait. That isn't Kagome's voice._

"_InuYasha!" Is that Miroku? It is._

"_InuYasha!" Where is he? Wait! Why is everyone disappearing? No. Stop! Come back!_

_End of Dream Sequence_

_Regular POV_

"Hey InuYasha! You need to wake up." Miroku shook the hanyou's shoulder roughly. "This isn't the time to sleep. Did you forget that you're a doctor and have patients that check on?"

Said hanyou abruptly jerk upright in his seat. The sleepy haze in his eyes slowly faded and his brain processed what was being said.

"No, I…" He rubbed his right eye tiredly. "I'm just tired I guess. Besides I don't have any other appointments today." InuYasha Stood to his full height and walked around his paper-clad cherry oak desk. His office was simple. Cream colored walls, soft tan carpet, and two light brown chairs. There were a few plants in the room and all of his diplomas were set on the shelves of a small bookcase.

"I'm sorry you had to see her like this." Miroku sighed dejectedly. "He has been doing this to her for a while now. Sango and I…" Miroku paused to restrain himself from punching the wall. "We tried to help but she just ends up going back to him like he never did anything."

"Why?" InuYasha whispered so soft the question was barely heard.

"I don…." He said but he was interrupted by InuYasha.

"I'm not asking why she did it! I'm asking why you didn't tell me that this was happening? You know that I…"

"I know you would have done something that could have gotten you _arrested_ InuYasha!" Miroku yelled harshly at him.

"Tch! I don't give a damn! The bastard deserves it! I gave her up because I wanted her to be _happy_ Miroku, not spending the rest of her life in an endless amount of pain." His eyes softened but Miroku couldn't see them because InuYasha's head was looking at the ground and his bangs covered them. "I loved her Miroku and I still do. I would do anything to make her happy, no matter what happens to me."

"I know…" Miroku could only pray that his friends would find happiness somehow. He left InuYasha's office to go home and console his distraught wife.

As InuYasha heard the door close, he let a soft sigh escape from between his lips. A dull pounding formed in his head so he went to open one of his drawers in his desk to retrieve a bottle of aspirin. He was so focused on finding the bottle of medicine that he didn't hear the door open or the soft gasp from the person that had came in. Only when he had looked up with the aspirins in his hands did the scent of jasmine and lavender.

"InuYasha?"

"Ka-kagome?"

**Neko: XD AH! I finally finished my third chapter! I'm soo happy!**

**Inu: You take to damn long to update this damn story!**

**Neko: Well SOR-RY I just wanted to make sure it was alright and not rushed because we've all seen how well my rushed chapters are.**

**Inu: For once I agree with you. Chapter 2 was crap!**

**Neko: Shut up!**

**Inu: Why don't you make me!**

**Miro: -squirts water onto them- Bad kitty! Bad puppy! NO! NO! You guys are suppose to be behaving until we come back remember?**

**-Inu and Neko glare at Miro then start chasing him-**

**Kaggs: Well, at least they're not fighting each other.**

**San: Yup!**

**Shippo: Until next time!**

**Everyone: Ja Ne!**


End file.
